A Salvadora
by KiliGrace
Summary: [SWANQUEEN - ELSANNA / SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PRIMEIRO CAP.] Em meio a hostilidade de um orfanato Emma Swan nunca soube da verdade sobre o seu passado, porém durante uma tentativa de fuga é salva por Killian e Ruby e sobre a tutela dos dois é treinada para ser uma caçadora de criaturas sobrenaturais que estão causando distúrbios no mundo dos humanos.
1. O Nascimento

**Sinopse:**  
[SWAN QUEEN - ELSANNA]

Uma criança... Um pingente... Um destino...

Em meio à hostilidade de um orfanato, Emma Swan cresceu como uma criança comum sem saber a verdade que cercava o seu passado. Entre pesadelos constantes e tentativas de fuga, aos 13 anos a jovem é salva por Killian e Ruby, sob a tutela dos dois é treinada para assumir o posto de caçadora de criaturas mágicas que de alguma forma estão causando distúrbios no mundo dos humanos.

A Salvadora tem um destino a cumprir e os segredos que rondam Emma começam a ser desvendados a medida que a mesma se envolve com a rainha Regina Mills, seu assunto inacabado de séculos passados.

 **Gêneros:** Ação, Crossover, Drama (Tragédia), Fantasia, FemmeSlash, Universo Alternativo, Yuri  
 **Avisos** : Álcool, Homossexualidade, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

 **+18**

 **oOoOo**

O inverno rigoroso já havia chegado à pequena cidade, tornara-se recorrente noite após noite a população local se retirar mais cedo para suas devidas residências, eram poucos os corajosos que se aventuravam pela cidade logo ao anoitecer com as grandes tempestades, menor ainda era o número de viajantes que ficariam bem ou voltariam vivos para poder contar história... Aquele cenário mais parecia ter saído de um filme medieval fantasioso do que algo dos dias atuais.

Um pouco mais afastada da agitação do centro encontrava-se uma imponente mansão, ali habitava a família mais poderosa da região, uma linhagem antiga de sangues-puro; em um dos quartos a jovem Snow White e uma criada já idosa ajeitavam da melhor maneira possível uma pequena mala, Snow estava grávida de um rapaz de origem humilde que trabalhava pelas redondezas, o pai quando descobriu mandou caça-lo até a morte e jurou que mataria a criança com as próprias mãos assim que a mesma nascesse. Triste por não saber se o seu amado ainda estava vivo e tendo a única recordação do seu amor resguardado em seu ventre, decidiu fugir para longe daquela cidade onde ninguém faria mal a criança que estava prestes a nascer.

Após separar todos os itens que seriam essenciais para a sua viagem, a criada cobriu a morena com um casaco azul marinho quente e confortável, ocultando o seu rosto com o capuz em seguida, o plano que arquitetaram não tinha falhas, porem todo cuidado era pouco para que a mesma não fosse reconhecida caso acontecesse algum infortúnio. Idun carregava a mala enquanto a morena tomava o caminho mais rápido pelas passagens da mansão; Elsa era a filha da criada, a mesma estava aguardando as duas de forma ansiosa, ajudou Snow a entrar no carro enquanto sua mãe colocava a mala no banco traseiro.

–Idun querida, nunca esquecerei o que fizestes por mim. – agradeceu a jovem com lágrimas nos belos olhos cor de avelã.

–Vá pequeno anjo, e cuide muito bom da sua criança. – disse tocando a barriga da jovem. - ... Ela será a Salvadora. – dizendo estas palavras Idun depositou um beijo no rosto da garota e voltou à atenção para a filha que vigiava os arredores atentamente. – tome cuidado minha querida, sabe que eles tentaram qualquer coisa para matar a herdeira.

–A rainha me confiou esta missão, eu não vou falhar. – afirmou a loira com convicção, protegerei as duas a qualquer custo.

Snow não havia entendido o que a mais velha quis dizer com "Salvadora", uma leve curiosidade tomou conta de si, porém não existia mais tempo para questionamentos.

–Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Elsa com resquícios de preocupação, sabia que a mansão seria o primeiro alvo e consequentemente o mais frágil.

A mulher lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou o rosto pálido da loira, apesar do temperamento um tanto quanto difícil, Elsa se importava com as pessoas ao seu redor.

–Não se preocupe, eles não vão me derrubar tão facilmente.

A filha guardou tais palavras com um fio de esperança, tudo ficaria bem, sua única preocupação no momento deveria ser exclusivamente com Snow e a herdeira. O veículo deixou o local com rastros de pneu no chão, a morena agarrou-se ao cinto de segurança com força, apesar de a loira estar compenetrada em seu caminho a pista estava escorregadia devido a neve, uma tempestade estava por vir.

Pouco tempo após a partida das duas, Snow começou a sentir dores insuportáveis, sua bolsa havia rompido, a criança estava prestes a vir ao mundo, Elsa segurou em sua mão, mas não tirou a atenção do caminho, precisava passar alguma segurança para a mais nova, não conseguia suportar o medo estampado naqueles olhos claros.

–Seja forte minha senhora... – sussurrou mais para si do que para a garota ao seu lado.

O segundo lugar que evitariam, mesmo que sendo o mais necessitado no momento, seria o hospital, Idun indicou uma conhecida da família, uma mulher que morava próximo ao bosque e ainda exercia sua antiga profissão como parteira, se conseguissem chegar até ela com certeza não teriam grandes problemas. Uma pancada forte no teto de veículo fez Snow se encolher amedrontada, Elsa pisou firme do freio vendo o corpo despencar e sem pensar duas vezes acelerou ao máximo e passou por cima do mesmo.

–O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a jovem visivelmente trêmula.

A loira parou o carro imediatamente assim que estavam em uma distância considerável, o veículo havia sido avariado quando atropelou o homem, não seria seguro seguir com ele. Elsa deixou o mesmo e dei a volta pegando Snow em seu colo e lhe levando até a entrada do bosque fantasmagórico.

–Fuja o mais rápido que puder minha senhora. – informou a mulher de olhos azuis parecendo preocupada com os arredores, no entanto não havia mais ninguém além das duas naquela estrada tomada pelo véu noturno. Não demoraria muito para que os perseguidores alcançassem as duas novamente.

–Como assim Elsa? Eu não consigo compreender. – a loira era o seu único porto seguro no momento, estava sentindo dores terríveis e com muito medo para simplesmente seguir sozinha.

–Não questione, apenas vá, antes de seja tarde para você e a criança. – disse mantendo a morena aquecida. – siga a trilha, você estará segura no bosque... Farei de tudo para lhe alcançar o mais breve possível.

Snow estava um tanto intrigada, mas obedeceu a loira, caminhou pelo bosque com um pouco de dificuldade devido a densidade da neve e seu coração palpitava com o que poderia encontrar ali, estava difícil acompanhar a trilha sem se perder e suas pernas começavam a falhar.

Elsa agradeceu mentalmente pela garota não ter insistido, bem sabia como a mesma era quando tinha os seus surtos de questionamentos e aquele era um momento delicado demais para qualquer coisa do tipo; não demorou muito para o eu olfato aguçado detectar o cheiro dos seus perseguidores, o primeiro que se arrastava um tanto sem jeito era o que havia atropelado com muito prazer, pela expressão não parecia nada satisfeito com o feito da loira, os outros dois vinham mais atrás e esboçavam sorrisos diabólicos nos rostos pálidos.

–Sabe Elsa, não foi nada gentil da sua parte receber velhos amigos dessa forma. – comentou o primeiro com um leve tom de raiva em sua voz.

–Me desculpe Kristoff, não ando muito sociável, séculos de reclusão acabam nos abstendo de boas maneiras. – comentou de forma irônica, mas sem perder o foco, ela ainda estava em desvantagem.

–Velhos rancores... Elsa? – comentou o loiro apenas para ver a raiva silenciosa se fazer presente na mudança de cor dos olhos da mulher, passando de azul para perolados. – não queremos perder tempo com você. – disse Kristoff curando um corte que abriu em sua testa resultado do presente de Elsa. – onde está a garota?

–Você não vai encostar um só dedo nela. – a voz da mulher saiu fria e pausada, quase que como um rosnado.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do líder do trio, aquilo seria divertido.

Snow não conseguiria mais continuar mesmo que quisesse, a jovem havia se perdido e não encontrara qualquer ser humano que lhe pudesse socorrer naquele fim de mundo... Com muito esforço e dor ela teria a sua filha completamente sozinha, lágrimas tomaram conta do seu rosto delicado naquele momento, até que no ápice do seu esforço a morena consegue trazer uma bela garotinha ao mundo. Com as forças que ainda lhe restavam cobriu sua filha com a manta que resguardava o seu corpo, mantendo-a aquecida, sua pequena Emma era linda, carregava os traços do homem que tanto amava, Snow chorou abraçada ao bebê, pois sabia que não sobreviveria naquele estado.

–Neve... Como pode ser tão cruel e bela ao mesmo tempo? – a jovem deixou-se levar por alguns devaneios, até que uma antiga lenda veio em sua memória, um pequeno sorriso pairou sobre os seus lábios. – se você realmente existe proteja a minha pequena Emma, se ela é realmente a sua salvação... Cuide dela por mim. – com isso Snow White deixou o mundo, dando a sua vida pela de sua filha.

Um lobo banco aproximou-se cautelosamente da mulher que tão jovem havia deixado o mundo, encostou o focinho em seu rosto e soltou o uivo penoso. O lobo transformou-se em seguida em Elsa, a mulher estava bem machucada e possuía um ferimento grave na perna que sangrava sem parar, ajoelhou-se diante de sua senhora e verificou sua respiração, infelizmente ela estava morta, seu único consolo era saber que a pequena permanecera com vida. A loira colocou a garota em um campo protetor, nada lhe aconteceria desde que estivesse dentro dele, Elsa daria um enterro digno para a sua senhora.

Mesmo se encontrando em um estado crítico a loira usou os próprios punhos para abrir uma cova para o corpo de Snow, era o mínimo que deveria fazer por ter falhado em sua missão, ao terminar pegou a pequena garota adormecida em seus braços.

–Nossa Salvadora... – Elsa pegou um punhado de neve e deixou que a mesma corresse pela nuca da recém-nascida. – que a sabedoria sempre esteja em seu caminho; que o seu coração seja sempre puro e justo... Pelo meu intermédio tu tens a proteção da rainha. – a criança remexeu-se um pouco com o incômodo provocado pelo frio, mas não acordou.

Elsa voltou a segurar a garotinha firmemente em seus braços e partiu enfrentando bravamente a tempestade que estava prestes a castigar a região, teria que chegar a próxima cidade o mais rápido possível, não teria como sarar o ferimento de sua perna, não no estado em que se encontrava e o cheiro de sangue da Snow parecia entranhado no seu corpo e bem... Ela teria que lutar contra os seus instintos animais.

Após andar incansavelmente Elsa chegou a uma cidadezinha esquecida no mapa, estava quase amanhecendo e ela não poderia mais seguir caminho, estava esgotada, teria que se esconder antes que perdesse os sentidos. Seguiu para uma capela, verificou se Emma estava bem aquecida e colocou o cordão que pertencia a Snow White em suas pequenas mãozinhas, tinha como pingente um pequeno diamante e formato de meia-lua. Elsa olhou por alguns instantes para aquela criança indefesa que sequer sabia o real significado de sua vinda ao mundo.

Estava fraca, no entanto seus sentidos ainda não estavam lhe traindo, alguém estava se aproximando do local que se encontrava.

–Boa sorte, Emma Swan... – desejou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios antes de se transformar novamente em lobo e partir, deixando que a criança seguisse o seu destino.


	2. Solidão

Apesar da idade já avançada o padre Theodor escutou algo que ressoava como o choro de uma criança, a passos lentos e cuidadosos ele tentou seguir o som e dirigiu-se até a entrada da capela, próximo ao último degrau havia um pequeno embrulho que se movia incomodamente, o homem acolheu a doce criaturinha em seus braços e sorrindo a levou para dentro da capela.

-O que houve padre? – perguntou a Irmã Madalene curiosa, indo de encontro ao homem.

-Deus nos enviou está adorável criança até a nossa humilde capela. – respondeu de forma radiante, mostrando a garotinha que parara de chorar e tinha os olhinhos atentos ao seu redor.

-Oh Deus... Como é linda! – disse a Irmã maravilhada. – vamos comigo minha querida, coitadinha, deve estar faminta. – indagou a mulher pegando a garota logo de imediato.

O padre apenas deixou-se levar por uma gargalhada descontraída devido o afobamento da mulher em cuidar da pequenina, uma nova vida era sempre motivo de celebração e algo lhe dizia que aquela doce criança ainda traria muitas alegrias para eles.

xXxX

Muito tempo passou desde o dia em que o padre Theodor acolheu a doce Emma, a garotinha estava crescendo rápido e ficando a cada dia mais bela, seus cabelos dourados dançavam em harmonia com o vento e os olhos verdes tinham a capacidade de encantar até mesmo o ser humano mais intocável. O pequeno furacão de oito anos era extremamente levada, adorava brincar com o padre e pregar peças em na irmã Madalene; Apesar de ser tão amada e querida por todos que lhe conheciam, no mais íntimo do seu puro coração Emma sentia um forte vazio que nunca soube explicar, talvez fosse pelo fato de nunca ter conhecido os pais ou saber algo sobre eles, a única coisa que possuía e guardava com extremo amor e devoção era o seu cordão com um pingente em formato de meia-lua.

Tudo sobre a sua vida era um grande mistério, espaço para sua imaginação nunca faltava e incontáveis vezes ela enchia a Irmã e histórias, versões distintas de algo que nunca teria em sua vida, mas a que mais gostava sempre seria a de Madalene, que dotada de uma paciência sem limites, colocava a garota em seu colo e repassava a mesma história que Emma adorava escutar... Que seu pai e sua mãe eram dois anjos guardados por Deus no céu e que ela havia sido enviada pelo mesmo até a terra em busca da sua grande jornada. Seu coração enchia-se de alegria ao escutar que seus pais eram anjos, todas as noites ela olhava para as estrelas no intuito de que seus pais soubessem que estava ali e que de alguma forma eles sempre estariam lhe protegendo.

Era uma realidade linda para sua mente de garotinha órfã, mas a realidade era dura e não possuía qualquer piedade, mesmo que tivesse criado um mundo perfeito para si todos os dias via as outras crianças sendo levadas por seus pais para a escola, ou brincando em algum estabelecimento local e isso lhe doía, a solidão era sempre cruel e a noite, no silêncio do singelo quarto onde dormia ela deixava as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto... Algo lhe faltava.

Vendo que a tristeza daquele doce anjo apenas aumentava com o passar dos dias, Theodor e Madalene tomaram a decisão mais sensata no momento, transfeririam Emma para o orfanato local que não ficava muito longe da capela, lá a garotinha poderia passar mais tempo no convívio de outras crianças e assim quem sabe poderia achar uma boa família e um lar de verdade.

-Eu preciso mesmo ir? – perguntou a garotinha fazendo biquinho, se esforçava para não chorar na frente da Irmã e do padre.

-Sim, minha querida. – afirmou o idoso lhe acariciando os longos fios com a mão ligeiramente trêmula. – no orfanato você conhecerá muitos amiguinhos e quem sabe um papai e uma mamãe.

A garota deu um pequeno sorrisinho e se deu por vencida, se o padre estava lhe dizendo que aquilo era o melhor para ela então ele estava certo; Madalene lhe abraçou forte e deixou que algumas lágrimas teimosas traçassem o seu rosto, bem sabia que aquela não era a vontade da sua garotinha e verdade seja dita aquela também não era a sua.

A assistente conversou um pouco com a loirinha que se limitava a dar respostas vagas e depois de se despedirem por, mas uma vez enfim acompanhou a mulher e entrou no veículo. O padre e a Irmã permaneceram em frente a capela até que o carro da assistente fosse perdido de vista. O homem tinha o semblante visivelmente mais triste com a partida de Emma, Theodor parou por alguns instantes antes de entrar e olhou para os degraus gastos, lembrava-se como se tivesse acontecido no dia anterior, quando viu aquele pequeno embrulho mexendo-se e chorando por alguma atenção.

-Vamos Theodor, não fique desanimado assim. – tentou acalentar o padre mesmo não se encontrando em seu melhor estado. – não se entristeça dessa forma, como se nunca mais fossemos ver nossa querida garotinha novamente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e sorriu brevemente, de fato era um exagero da sua parte se deixar dominar pela tristeza daquela forma, Emma poderia visitá-los nos finais de semana ou em qualquer dia que desejasse desde que cumprisse com os seus afazeres estudantis primeiro. Mas de uma coisa estava certo, a capela não teria mais a mesma alegria sem a pequena bagunceira que havia preenchido o coração dos dois com o amor mais puro que poderia existir no mundo.

xXxX

Emma sentiu leves arrepios quando deixou o carro juntamente com a assistente, o orfanato não ficava longe da parte central da cidade, porém o mesmo se encontrava quase que na divisa da cidade com a densa floresta, fora que o local possuía um aspecto de lugar abandonado. A pequena respirou fundo e entrou com a mulher que falava coisas aleatórias a sua atenção. Logo as duas foram recebidas por uma jovem que estava estagiando no local, a loirinha sentiu-se menos arredia com a presença da mesma, possuía olhos azuis límpidos e um sorriso doce e convidativo, chamava-se Anna.

A ruiva deixou a assistente para trás e deu total atenção para a pequena, mostrou-lhe um pouco do local e depois foram para o corredor dos dormitórios, as outras crianças estavam em suas devidas atividades complementares, de modo que as camas permaneciam vazias e impecáveis. Anna já havia concluído o seu relatório diário, de modo que não se importariam se permanecesse por mais algum tempo a recém-chegada, aos poucos a ruiva fez a garotinha se abrir um pouco e isso já estava sendo um ótimo avanço para o primeiro dia, não demorou muito para que Emma acabasse adormecendo em seu colo.

Alguns minutos depois as internas retornaram ao dormitório, Anna esboçou um sorriso e fez sinal para que não falassem tão alto, as garotinhas tinham expressões curiosas estampadas nos rostinhos infantis, logo as crianças rodearam a cama para poder conferir de perto quem era a nova garota.

A mais velha acariciava os fios dourados da pequena enquanto tentava conter as outras crianças que de forma sorrateira já havia se espremido na pequena cama de solteiro. Anna distraia-se contando um dos seus contos favoritos para as garotas, notando que algo estava errado com a loirinha em seu colo apenas quando a mesma segurou com força em sua camisa, ela estava tendo um pesadelo, seu rostinho angelical se contorcia em uma expressão de sofrimento... Os pesadelos já haviam virado algo constante na vida da garota de apenas oito anos. A ruiva voltou a acariciar os cabelos da menor novamente no intuito de lhe trazer alguma paz.

-Não tema as trevas querida... – sussurrou de forma baixa, impossibilitando que as outras garotas escutassem. – é o seu destino, nada irá lhe acontecer.

Emma acordou assustada, por um momento não conseguia lembrar-se de onde estava e que garotas eram aquelas que se encontravam ao seu redor então se encolheu com medo, mas Anna lhe abraçou de forma protetora aninhando-a em seu colo e lhe acalmando.

-Que tal um banho e algo quentinho para comer? – perguntou a ruiva com um sorriso convidativo.

A loirinha confirmou animadamente com a cabeça ao sentir o estomago roncar, lhe causando um rubor intenso e gargalhadas divertidas por parte das outras crianças.

xXxX

O orfanato nem de perto lhe passava a mesma paz e tranquilidade de quando morava com Theodor e Madalene, apesar de ter a companhia das outras garotas e o carinho e cumplicidade de Anna aquele lugar mais lhe parecia um depósito úmido e velho para crianças e Emma possuía a mais plena certeza de que a Superiora e diretora do local não lhe via com bons olhos desde a primeira vez... Teve a plena certeza de tal fato quando a mesma lhe proibiu de sair para visitas durante a semana à capela. A garota ficou extremamente indignada com tal crueldade imposta, o padre e a Irmã eram as duas pessoas mais próximas de si que considerava como sua família e sentia muita falta dos dois; a rotina no orfanato era mais pesada, cada um possuía tarefas distintas que a diretora adorava frisar como "disciplina" e "desenvolvimento do caráter", mas a loirinha pouco se importava, sempre cumpria com tudo... Logo não deveria existir motivos para sempre ser o alvo da Superiora.

Seu conforto vinha completamente da parte de Anna, a jovem sempre favorecia as pequenas – mesmo quando alguma delas passava dos limites no quesito travessura – e com Emma tais regalias eram demasiadamente maleáveis. A proibição por parte da diretora era algo desumano e sem fundamentos, logo a ruivinha não iria compactuar com algo tão sujo, a jovem possuía um forte censo de justiça e se dependesse da Srta. Arendelle, Emma visitaria seus amigos quando bem quisesse, mesmo que isso acabasse custando alguns pontos em seu estágio.

Vez ou outra as duas arquitetavam qual seria o plano da vez para poderem escapar sem levantarem suspeitas, naquela semana em especial não teriam brechas para visitar a capela, decidiram que no final de semana seria melhor – já que Emma sempre se mantinha a disposição - , no entanto a pequena estava demasiadamente agitada e parecia impaciente demais para qualquer negociação com a ruiva.

-Por favor, Anna, nós precisamos ir hoje. – implorou a garotinha sentindo-se aflita, mas tentava não chamar a atenção das outras pessoas ao redor.

A mais velha suspirou com o pedido, ambas sabiam que durante aquela semana seria quase impossível saírem do orfanato sem que a Superiora soubesse por alguma de suas informantes, porém Emma estava se mostrando tão aflita que algo lhe preocupou.

-Prometo que farei o possível, minha querida. – disse na tentativa de tranquilizar a criança, que com sua resposta abrandou um pouco o aspecto sofrido.

A loirinha aguardou sentada no balanço que havia no pátio a céu aberto, Anna lhe informara que precisava conversar com a assistente primeiro e logo em seguida faria uma ligação urgente, mas independente do resultado ela levaria a garota até a capela mesmo que a autorização não lhe fosse concedida.

Emma balançava-se de forma desinteressada no brinquedo, a garota estava visivelmente cabisbaixa – não que ela fosse alguém que reclamasse constantemente da sua vida, mas sabia que se a decisão dependesse da Superiora nada poderiam fazer ao seu favor. Os angelicais olhos verdes voltaram-se para o céu nublado, mordeu o canto do lábio de forma nervosa sentindo novamente um peso em seu coração, não gostava de olhar para o céu daquela forma, ele lembrava os seus pesadelos, além do mais, tinha a sensação de que aquilo se resumia a ela internamente, o aglomerado de nuvens lhe parecia tão familiar e triste que preferiu voltar os olhos para qualquer ponto entre as pedrinhas e a areia que faziam parte das demarcações do parquinho.

Anna sabia ser extremamente convincente quando queria e mal havia conversado com a assistente quando a mesma lhe concedeu a autorização para sair com Emma tranquilamente, estava voltando para o pátio quando o seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça, sequer havia dado tempo para ela mesma ligar... Um sorriso de forma contida surgiu nos lábios delicados ao constatar quem era, estava prestes a ligar para a loira, parecia que sua preocupação tinha mais fundamento do que ela imaginava.


	3. Ligação

Anna sabia ser extremamente convincente quando queria e mal havia conversado com a assistente quando a mesma lhe concedeu a autorização para sair com Emma tranquilamente, estava voltando para o pátio quando o seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça, sequer havia dado tempo para ela mesma ligar... Um sorriso de forma contida surgiu nos lábios delicados ao constatar quem era, estava prestes a ligar para a loira, parecia que sua preocupação tinha mais fundamento do que ela imaginava.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha sem se importar com formalidades.

A jovem rolou os olhos, não importava quanto tempo passasse os modos rústicos da outra nunca mudariam, ou talvez se referisse apenas a ela daquela forma. Seu nome foi chamado por duas vezes pela mulher, até que Anna despertou dos seus pensamentos.

-Desculpe... – disse de forma um tanto aérea para enfim retomar o assunto. – não aconteceu nada, mas Emma está agitada, diferente dos outros dias. – pode escutar um quase imperceptível suspiro de alívio. – ela insiste em ir até a capela... Algo aconteceu? Você não tem o costume de me ligar simplesmente para saber como estou. – a ruiva não tinha intenção de ser rude, no entanto era possível sentir a acidez do ressentimento em suas palavras.

Foi a vez da outra de rolar os olhos, sempre que era possível a jovem dava-lhe alfinetadas, mas desta vez a garota estava realmente chateada, não era do seu feitio reclamar de coisas superficiais e agora Anna havia se distraído por duas vezes... Devia admitir que não possuía tanto tato quando se tratava da ruiva, a garota era doce porém geniosa e os séculos que passara afastada dos humanos fora o suficiente para que se tornasse fria, sentimentos mundanos não passavam mais do que detalhes insignificantes, regras de convivência que uma "fedelha"achava que poderia lhe cobrar... Por vezes se perguntara onde estava com a cabeça quando envolveu Anna em seus planos, porém ela tinha a plena certeza de que fez o que deveria ser feito; a jovem tinha duas opções e bem, a loira havia descartado a mais fácil delas.

-Elsa... – foi a vez da mais nova chamar-lhe a atenção. Anna mordeu o canto do lábio um tanto insegura, sabia que era abusar muito da boa vontade da outra e da última vez que discutiram passaram meses sem se falar.

-Estou aqui. – respondeu pensando nas palavras da outra, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por isso, a pequena trazia consigo um jeito peculiar de tentar lhe arrancar informações, já a loira se esforçava para manter aquela linha invisível que as separava. – se é do desejo dela, leva-a até a capela, ela precisa se acalmar.

Tal resposta era mais do que o suficiente, entretanto sabia da curiosidade da ruiva, ela não se contentaria em saber apenas o básico, sequer precisava fechar os olhos para lembrar-se da feição que sempre transitava entre a curiosidade e a indiscrição que se seguia com a mesma.

-Essas mudanças têm ligação com a rainha, certo? – Anna falou baixo, como se fosse o segredo mais precioso a ser partilhado. Elsa sempre lhe envolvera de forma limitada em sua vida e negócios, mas precisava saber, afinal ela era a pessoa mais próxima de Emma no momento.

Elsa deixou-se sorrir, mesmo que brevemente, aquela era a garota que tão bem conhecia, não gostava de tais comentários – isso era mais do que verdade – principalmente por aquele pequeno aparelho por onde se comunicavam, não achava o tal aparelho telefônico seguro de suas confissões, todavia a verdade lhe parecia uma boa opção.

-Sim... – afirmou com um breve suspiro. – ela tem se mostrado estremecida mesmo que tente esconder, as emoções das duas estão entrado em conflito, isso não é bom para nenhum das duas, principalmente para Emma que ainda é uma criança.

-Entendi. – disse Anna sentindo-se satisfeita com a resposta da loira, conseguira obter mais informações do que necessitava, na verdade Elsa completara as lacunas que rondavam sua mente durante o tempo que estava convivendo com a pequena Swan. – Quando nos veremos novamente? – perguntou desviando-se novamente do assunto, sabia que a mais velha não lhe falaria mais do que aquilo.

-Eu não sei, talvez em breve. – sabia que aquele era o momento de encerrar a ligação, ambas tinham compromissos, assuntos mais importantes e preocupantes do que pequenas formalidades entre as duas.

Pode escutar uma risadinha irônica logo em seguida, sabia que a ruiva não lhe oferecera de propósito, mas também não teve como contê-la, a garota realmente estava chateada, talvez fosse mais prudente não aprofundar aquele assunto, não poderia culpar Anna por seu recente comportamento, aquele era apenas um dos efeitos da ligação de sangue... Estava corrompendo-a aos poucos.

-Sabe, a última vez que escutei isso passei quase um ano sem ter quaisquer notícias suas. – a voz da ruiva saiu carregada de ironia e raiva, pouco se importava se a loira lhe acharia infantil ou não.

-Eu tenho uma agenda ocupada. – disse pela primeira vez em um tom descontraído, sabia que a outra apenas ficaria mais irritada e admitindo ou não, gostava disso.

-Storybrooke não fica em outra galáxia. – disse ainda com irritação, mas deixou-se levar pela brincadeira da loira. – você tem um senso de humor péssimo, Elsa.

Sem dizer mais nada Anna encerrou a ligação, odiava quando a loira lhe tratava daquela forma, ela não era uma criança, porém Elsa insistia em lhe tratar como uma. Tratou de afastar todos os pensamentos relacionados a mulher em um local bem distante em sua mente, precisava se concentrar em Emma agora, estavam abusando da sorte, por mais que tivesse a autorização da assistente ela sabia que não seria tão fácil se tivessem que passar pela Superiora. Anna voltou para o pátio aberto onde a garotinha lhe aguardava, novamente estava ansiosa.

-Hey pequena... – chamou a ruiva abaixando-se pra ficar no mesmo nível que a loirinha, fazendo um breve afago no seu rosto. – preparada para ir até a capela?

Verdade seja dita, Emma não achava que conseguiriam sair naquele dia, no entanto a ruiva estava ali para lhe provar exatamente o contrário, um sorriso iluminado surgiu em seu rosto e Anna não teve como conter o seu próprio diante de tamanha inocência.

xXxX

Elsa ainda mantinha o quase que imperceptível sorriso nos lábios quando a jovem desligou descaradamente em sua cara, aquilo não lhe importava, mais se divertia com aqueles momentos do que deixava se levar pela irritação da menor. Guardou o celular no bolso da jaqueta e fez seu caminho automaticamente, parou diante da porta por alguns instantes antes de bater, sabia que seria mais difícil convencer a rainha do que a pequena ruiva, três singelos toques foram o suficiente, abriu a porta pesada e bem detalhada devagar, pode ver a mulher imersa em seu trabalho, bem sabia que aquilo era apenas uma distração mal sucedida, algo que ocupasse a sua mente e assim tentar manter a calma. Logo que notou a sua presença a morena retirou os óculos de leitura que usava apenas como charme e lhe olhou de forma compenetrada.

-Alguma notícia? – perguntou aparentando uma calma e indiferença que internamente a loira sabia que não sentia.

Elsa aproximou-se mais da mesa da mulher apoiando os punhos no tampo da mesma, seu trabalho seria manter a mulher calma e impedi-la de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada assim como Anna deveria estar fazendo nesse momento.

-Não aconteceu nada. –informou de forma direta. – Emma está apenas inquieta, Anna já está cuidando de tudo, não precisamos nos preocupar.

A morena deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, levantou-se da cadeira e permaneceu na mesma posição que a outra, a loira teria que se empenhar mais se quisesse lhe impedir.

-Ela está precisando de mim, Elsa. – sua voz saiu firme, mas perigosamente baixa, autoritária o suficiente para lembrar com quem estava falando.

A loira umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, a mulher a sua frente sempre se mostrou racional acima de tudo e agora se achava no direito de passar por cima de tudo sem pensar nas conseqüências.

-Ela é uma criança, Regina! – rebateu a outra com o tom ligeiramente alterado, tinha conhecimento de que em outros tempos a rainha arrancaria o seu coração apenas por lhe contestar, mas ela se arriscaria o quanto fosse preciso para abrir os olhos da morena. – O SEU povo precisa da rainha... Os habitantes dessa cidade precisam de VOCÊ, Prefeita.

A morena não falou nada de imediato, mas Elsa pode ver a raiva contida tomando o corpo da mais velha quando os olhos castanhos tomaram um tom âmbar. Por um breve momento a loira desviou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, acima de tudo ela era a sua rainha e lhe devia respeito; por outro lado Regina também tinha a plena consciência das suas atitudes, nem ela nem Elsa estavam completamente certas, mas a rainha possuía algo mais a zelar, sair de Storybrooke da forma que bem desejasse significava correr riscos.

-Você não entende... – comentou a morena visivelmente mais calma, mas não retirava os olhos um só segundo da mulher a sua frente. – ela precisa de mim da mesma forma que preciso dela. – confessou meio que a contra gosto. – sabe que não há outra forma de interromper o choque que a ligação está causando.

Sinceramente... Elsa não esperava por aquelas palavras, Regina nunca fora uma pessoa de expor o que estava sentindo, sempre se ocultava sob uma máscara rígida e impermeável e agora a rainha havia se mostrado, por mais que fosse contra tinha que admitir que as palavras da mais velha haviam lhe convencido.

-Tudo bem, eu vou com você. – disse a loira dando-se por vencida, se Regina realmente queria fazer aquilo teria suas condições.

A prefeita estreitou os olhos imediatamente, a loira não poderia estar lhe propondo aquilo, irem juntas seria realmente bem arriscado e fora de cogitação,a rainha iria contestar a decisão da sua subordinada, mas Elsa levantou a mão no intuito de impedir suas palavras e se justificar.

-Você não está com seus plenos poderes, eu não preciso confirmar isso... Sabe que eles esperam apenas uma chance Regina, seria o momento perfeito para uma emboscada e tudo... Simplesmente tudo o que fizemos até hoje, tudo o que você passou seria convertido em pó. – a rainha poderia fazer o que fosse, mas ela nunca negaria a verdade, ela só sairia da cidade sob a proteção da loira, por bem ou por mal. – não tem se alimentado há séculos e desperdiçar o que ainda lhe resta em um momento tão delicado seria imprudência.

-Goste ou não você é a única pessoa que tenho plena confiança, se nós duas estivermos fora de Storybrooke à cidade ficara vulnerável. – rebateu Regina quase que de imediato, Elsa ainda estava jogando suas cartas para que ficasse presa ali. – ambas nos encontramos em situações delicadas minha querida, bem sabemos que também não se encontra em sua melhor forma, por anos vem se recusando a se alimentar de verdade, está apenas tendo uma subvida sobrevivendo com sangue de animais.

Elsa bufou irritada e sequer fez questão de esconder isso, ela não gostava que tocassem naquele assunto, não importava se era a rainha que estava a sua frente ou qualquer outro, ninguém tinha o direito de se meter em suas decisões principalmente quando se tratava de algo extremamente delicado. A loira se resumiu apenas em manter a postura ereta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, se Regina pretendia arriscar-se para poder ver Emma ela não teria alternativa, Elsa estaria no seu encalço. Por mais que se preocupasse com a segurança da cidade e as pessoas que ali viviam, a rainha sempre seria a sua prioridade maior... Havia feito um juramento e honraria o mesmo até o dia em que seu corpo retornasse ao pó.

Regina revirou os olhos dando-se finalmente por vencida, odiava o fato de ter suas ordens contestadas, odiava ter se deixado inundar por prioridades, ela era a rainha, sentia falta do tempo em que ela apenas mandava e os outros obedeciam, mesmo que fosse por medo e não por respeito... Fechou os olhos e por poucos instantes pode sentir uma paz em meio a turbulência dos seus pensamentos, comprimiu os lábios com as lembranças que lhe invadiram, tão distantes e ao mesmo tempo tão vividas.

-Chame Hans e os homens da guarda. – ordenou a mulher após sair de seu torpor. – não podemos perder tempo, temos uma breve viagem e precisamos retornar antes do amanhecer.

xXxX

Notas Finais

E então meus queridos, o que acharam? Não sei ficou confuso alguma coisa, mas se ficou estarei aqui para tirar as dúvidas de vocês – dependendo do que for é claro, já que algumas coisas vão ser explicadas com o tempo. Sei que algumas pessoas devem estar querendo correr um pouco com a história, mas peço um pouco de calma, logo logo tudo vai ficar mais claro... Principalmente com o cap. seguinte.  
Obrigada a todos e estarei esperando vocês nos comentários!


	4. Adeus

Elsa confirmou com um breve aceno de cabeça e retirou-se imediatamente da sala da prefeita a procura das pessoas que a rainha havia lhe solicitado, apesar da pressa pouco tempo lhe foi tomado, Hans residia próximo a prefeitura, se ela era considerada o braço direito da morena nas táticas ofensivas e defensivas da cidade o ruivo possuía a mesma importância no setor político, era o terceiro no comando e tinha plenos poderes para liderar em casos emergenciais. A loira entrou em contato por telefone enquanto seguia caminho em seu carro, assim não perderiam mais tempo, Regina já faria o trabalho de explicar o que fosse necessário, o mesmo fez com os homens da guarda, foi simples e direta, continuou seguindo caminho até os limites de Storybrooke onde faria a sua parada final antes de retornar a prefeitura.

O carro ficou estacionado em um canto qualquer, ninguém se incomodaria, eram poucos os que pegavam aquele caminho, certificou-se de que não teriam pessoas por perto e assumiu a sua forma de lobo branco, adentrando em seguida a floresta densa que cercava os limites da cidade. De forma furtiva o animal fazia o seu caminho já tão bem memorizado, com sorte pode encontrar um cervo sozinho, Elsa foi rápida, não sentia prazer algum em matar animais, então tornava a morte dos mesmos um ritual singelo... O cervo ainda tentou fugir e resistir às investidas, porem sua caçadora era dotada de mais astucia e possuía armas mortais. Quando o animal jazia a sua frente sem vida Elsa retornou a sua forma humana, sem cerimônia ajoelhou-se e cravou as presas afiadas na carne do mesmo, o sabor não se igualava ao sangue quente dos humanos – já se passaram tantos anos que ela poderia até mesmo afirmar que se esquecera daquele gosto excêntrico e porque não dizer excitante – porém mesmo sendo uma "refeição" menos saborosa para a loira lhe bastava.

Sairia com Regina em pouco tempo e isso implicava em cuidados redobrados caso tivessem algum imprevisto durante a viagem, isso significava que teria que se alimentar para manter sua força – ou pelo menos parte dela como a rainha adorava frisar.

–Nossa... Isso é tão nojento. – uma segunda pessoa se fez presente no local, porém Elsa não se assustou com a sua presença. – beber sangue de animais não é nada atraente, sabia disso selvagem?!

A vampira não precisava se virar para saber de quem era a voz, limpou o queixo com as costas da mão e então voltou os olhos perolados na direção do som, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos revoltos e olhos claros tinha um sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios, Elsa estreitou os olhos para a mesma.

–Não anda muito longe de casa caçadora? – disparou a loira vendo a ruiva pular graciosamente do galho onde estava sentada até o chão. – sabia que é falta de educação interferir a refeição de uma pessoa?

–Eu nunca estou muito longe de casa. – respondeu Merida com o sorrisinho ainda estampado em se rosto, invadindo o espaço pessoal da outra. – afinal eu tenho que fazer as rondas e assegurar que está tudo em ordem. – concluiu dando atenção especial a um detalhe qualquer na jaqueta jeans surrada da outra.

–Alguma anormalidade pelas redondezas? – perguntou a loira sentindo-se incomodada com a proximidade exagerada da mulher. – parece que os dias de calmaria de Storybrooke estão chegando ao fim. – comentou de forma desgostosa.

A ruiva retirou o sorriso do rosto, adotando um semblante mais sério, seus braços rodearam o pescoço de Elsa que se manteve imóvel, apenas sustentava os seus olhos estreitos e vívidos na mulher.

–Até o presente momento tudo me parece em ordem. – afirmou a caçadora dando levemente com os ombros, como se não precisasse de tanta preocupação. – porém ando ocupada treinando Killian e logo será a vez de Ruby, o que bem sabemos que será algo mais difícil de controlar e a vovó, bem... Já não tem a mesma mobilidade de antes para se meter em caçadas ou fazer rondas longas... Então eu espero que os seus amiguinhos andem na linha e não me façam perder a paciência.

–Sabe que temos o mesmo propósito apesar de trabalharmos em lados opostos, o meu clã nunca faria nada que interferisse na paz ou nas regras impostas pela rainha, mesmo que você nos denomine como animais. – comentou a loira de forma obvia, mantendo o olhar firme nos olhos claros da outra. – cuidado com as rondas longas, não estou tendo um bom pressentimento nos últimos dias... Sairei com a rainha a negócios, se avistar os outros membros do clã alerte-os para terem atenção redobrada nas demarcações das fronteiras.

–Preocupada comigo, Elsa? – brincou a ruiva com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Merida roçou as presas no pescoço da loira e sorrateiramente deslizou uma das mãos pelo abdômen bem desenhado da mesma, acariciando-o por baixo da camiseta branca; Elsa fechou os olhos sentindo a língua morna da outra passear pelos seus lábios ainda com resquícios de sangue.

–Você é a única caçadora em atividade regular no momento. – respondeu a loira sentindo algo reverberar dentro de si. – se algo acontecer com você teremos sérios problemas.

A caçadora fazia parte de um clã antigo de vampiros nômades e se juntara aos caçadores da floresta que faziam a guarda local; por meio de um juramento a ruiva prometera proteger os humanos e manter a segurança dos outros seres que habitavam não apenas a floresta, mas também a cidade de Storybrooke... As leis eram severas e deveriam ser seguidas a risca para que nada conturbasse a paz que um dia fora instalada, entretanto estava tornando-se recorrente os casos de infrações, principalmente por parte dos estrangeiros.

A mulher deu um sorrisinho sobre os lábios da loira, beijando-os carinhosamente para logo em seguida adentrar a boca da mesma com sua língua, Elsa não reagiu a principio, mas a tentação lhe pegara de maneira forte, Merida gemeu baixo ao sentir seu corpo prensado contra o tronco maciço da árvore, a loira correspondeu ao beijo de forma urgente e selvagem. A caçadora sorria internamente com o seu feito, suas unhas marcavam pela alva por baixo da camisa enquanto Elsa deixava rastros pelo pescoço e colo da ruiva que retribuía forçando sua nuca com os dedos rentes aos fios loiros. Sentia algo crescer dentro de si, se espalhava de forma feroz querendo se livrar a todo o custo, suas presas tocaram o seio da ruiva quando em um lampejo de consciência ela reuniu as forças que tinha para recuar e se desfazer daquele feitiço que lhe arrastava sem piedade.

–De que lhe serve a imortalidade se você sequer cede a sua fera interior? – disse a ruiva de forma frustrada, havia chegado tão perto.

Elsa passava a mão pelo rosto e os cabelos que lhe caíram de forma rebelde, seu corpo ainda estava visivelmente trêmulo e ela se amaldiçoava amargamente por isso.

–Tome cuidado, eu preciso ir... A rainha está a minha espera. – a loira não deu espaço para mais palavras, transformou-se em lobo e fez o caminho até onde havia deixado o carro estacionado.

Quando finalmente retornou a prefeitura Regina já havia começado a reunião com Hans e os componentes da guarda, a morena fez um pequeno gesto com a sobrancelha e ela apenas deu de ombros, como se não tivesse outra escolha. A prefeita deu informações básicas aos seus subordinados, precisava sair da cidade para resolver pendências urgentes, mas que não seria nada preocupante, Regina não queria envolver mais alguém alem de Elsa quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados a Emma.

–Eu não consigo entender apenas uma coisa minha rainha. – disse Hans acomodando-se melhor na poltrona que ocupava, tinha um porte altivo e olhos ardilosos. – se vais tratar de assuntos políticos eu deveria estar em sua companhia e não Elsa. – concluiu voltando os olhos para a recém chegada.

A morena que até então mantinha a sua pose de superioridade curvou-se apoiando os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa e pousou o queixo em suas mãos unidas.

–Se tivermos qualquer imprevisto Elsa será de grande valia para a minha proteção. – disse de forma lenta e clara. – de fato você é o mais indicado em assuntos políticos, no entanto seus serviços me são mais valiosos em Storybrooke com a minha ausência.

–Certamente, minha rainha. – concluiu o ruivo dando-se por vencido, nada como uma massagem no ego para convencer o homem.

–Agradeço a presença de todos, obrigada por se deslocarem de seus devidos afazeres para atender ao meu chamado, estão dispensados.

Hans e os outros se despediram no mesmo instante, a prefeita e Elsa também se retiraram de imediato, o céu estava tomado por nuvens pesadas, não teriam que se preocupar com qualquer possibilidade de sol naquele dia. Regina poderia ter feito um interrogatório sobre sua demora, mas agradeceu pela morena não ter tomado este caminho. Ambas foram até o veículo da prefeita, mas Elsa acabou tomando a dianteira, a morena lhe olhou como se não estivesse entendendo a sua atitude.

–Desculpe prefeita Mills, mas hoje eu dirijo. – comentou um tanto séria demais. – não posso deixar que assuma o volante, pode ter alguma recaída no caminho.

Regina revirou os olhos com o comentário, pela seriedade achou que a loira falaria qualquer outra coisa, menos isso... Sem contestar ela entregou-lhe as chaves, estava mais preocupada em ver Emma do que se importar com coisas pequenas.

Não demorou para que Anna e Emma chegassem até a capela, porém antes de chegarem ao local de destino a pequena pediu para que parassem em um belo jardim que ficava no trajeto, a mais velha lhe ajudou a colher algumas minúsculas flores de cores variadas para que a mesma pudesse presentear as duas pessoas que tanto amava.

–Desculpe aparecer sem avisar. – disse Anna com um pequeno sorriso quando foram recebidas pela Irmã Madalene. – mas essa garotinha aqui queria vir a todo custo. – concluiu ampliando o sorriso e bagunçando carinhosamente os fios dourados de Emma.

A Irmã recebeu as duas garotas com um sorriso aberto, mas algo na mulher estava diferente, Anna notou quase que de imediato ao se deparar com a tristeza estampada dos olhos da mesma.

–Para você e o tio Theodor. – disse a garota com as rosinhas coloridas em sua mão ainda com resquícios da terra úmida.

–Obrigada, meu anjinho. – agradeceu Madalene beijando o rosto da Swan. – vamos colocá-las em um vaso e lavar essas mãozinhas.

Ambas seguiram sozinhas e Anna apenas aguardou sentando-se no banco simples de madeira com o celular em mãos, ansiava por ligar ou não, decidiu esperar e ver o que aconteceria.

Emma e Madalene seguiram até o quarto do padre, a garota estranhou, pois o seu amigo não era de se resguardar em seu quarto àquela hora, com a ajuda da mulher deixou o vaso em cima da mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se na cama. Madalene tentou acordar o padre, mas o mesmo já não respondia, a Irmã parecia mais aflita do que antes e agora fora impossível a loirinha não perceber, Emma não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

–Irmã Madalene, porque o padre Theodor não acordar? – perguntou olhando para o corpo imóvel do mais velho.

A mulher respirou profundamente e tentou segurar as lágrimas para não assustar a sua pequenina; parecia que a mesma havia pressentido o que estava para acontecer... Theodor já estava debilitado devido a sua idade avançada e a ausência da garotinha havia lhe afetado de forma profunda, como se sua alegria tivesse lhe deixado no momento em que Emma não mais viveria sobre os cuidados dos dois. Madalene colocou a criança em seu colo e repousou a cabeça da mesma sobre o seu peito, assim como fizera incontáveis vezes antes de lhe contar suas histórias.

–Querida... O nosso amigo está em um sono muito profundo nesse momento, creio que ele esteja fazendo uma longa viagem para conhecer os seus pais. – apesar do sorriso em seus lábios seus olhos estavam a ponto de se desmancharem em lágrimas grossas.

–Mas porque você está chorando? – se Theodor estaria vendo os seus pais isso deveria ser algo bom, porém este foi o momento de Emma ficar verdadeiramente abalada. – Porque ele foi e não me levou com ele?

–Venha querida, vamos sair daqui e deixar que o nosso amigo descanse em paz. – disse pegando na mão da criança e se encaminhando para fora do quarto.


	5. O Encontro

Emma correu na direção da ruiva com lágrimas em seus olhos, infelizmente Anna estava certa com o seu mal pressagio, a ruiva não falou absolutamente nada apenas acolheu a doce garotinha em seus braços e lhe afagava os cabelos vez ou outra no intuito de acalma-la, estava preocupada com a loirinha, mas também sabia que acalmar Emma tinha uma importância distinta.

-Porque ele se foi Anna? – perguntou baixinho segurando firmemente na camisa da mais velha. – porque eu não posso ir com ele?

A outra beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça com carinho, se perguntava porque tanta tristeza injustamente direcionada para alguém tão pura, Emma merecia uma infinidade de coisas boas em sua vida, no entanto tudo o que lhe reservara foram punhaladas duras demais para alguém da sua idade. Anna tratou de lhe acalantar com palavras de conforto, contudo era difícil explicar algo tão complexo, coisas que nem mesmo os adultos conseguiam respostas.

Não fora apenas o coração da garotinha órfã que se partira naquele dia triste, a população da pequena cidade havia se sensibilizado com a morte do bondoso padre que a todos animava e confortava. Emma encontrou-se visivelmente assustada, nunca em sua curta existência tivera a oportunidade de ver tantas pessoas reunidas em um mesmo local, perdia-se em meio aquele acontecimento infeliz onde ninguém parecia se importar em lhe explicar algo.

xXxX

Já havia se passado algumas horas desde que voltara a ser confortada nos braços afetivos de Anna; a câmara mortuária onde se encontrava o corpo do padre Theodor – ate então aberta – foi fechada e muito em breve aconteceria o enterro. O corpo frágil tremeu sobre os braços alvos da ruiva, como se pressentisse que algo ruim aconteceria após aquele momento.

-Anna... – chamou com a voz trêmula, segurando firme na gola da camisa social da mais velha. – porque eles fecharam a porta? O Theodor vai ficar preso e desconfortável... Pede pra abrir, por favor. – a pequena estava aflita ao presenciar aquilo, mas sua protetora não fez absolutamente nada, tão pouco teve palavras para lhe direcionar. – tira ele de lá... Está escuro e ele tem medo, não deixa eles fazerem isso. – Emma começara a chorar desesperada, mas a ruiva apenas lhe abraçava forte, Anna sentia como se seu próprio coração estivesse em pedaços, ela não conseguiria cumprir com as suas ordens, mal conseguia conter o corpo da pequena que tentava se desvencilhar a todo custo. – tira ele de lá... Não faz isso! Eu não quero que ele vá embora! – implorava a criança a plenos pulmões, pouco se importava com o que os outros iriam falar sobre o seu comportamento inadequado, Emma só queria poder passar mais tempo com o seu amigo.

xXxX

Elsa e Regina não trocaram tantas palavras pelo trajeto, ambas eram mulheres extremamente reservadas, porém o silencio mutuo estava acima desta pequena peculiaridade. A prefeita tinha sua mente focada em um único proposito, tentava não se perder na imensidão de suas memórias, ela não possuía o poder de ler mentes, mas não precisava de muito para decifrar o significado da expressão compenetrada da sua companheira; os anos haviam se passado, mas Elsa nunca se perdoara por sua falta com a jovem Snow White, sabia que naquele mesmo momento, segurando o volante e velando pela segurança de sua rainha existia uma mulher que lutava contra os seus fantasmas... Das marcas que carregava profundamente, aquela era uma das mais imperdoáveis, falhara com Snow por não ter estado ao seu lado quando mais necessitou, com Regina por não ter cumprido com a sua missão e com a pequena Emma; o destino da loirinha teria sido diferente se tivesse lhe concedido à oportunidade de viver junto de sua mãe.

Porém o destino gostava de jogar, tratando suas peças como meros peões, tudo possuía um significado maior, os fios invisíveis se interligavam em algum ponto, mesmo que agora os seus olhos estivessem nublados para as respostas. Se dependessem da loira para iniciarem qualquer diálogo civilizado passariam a viagem de ida e volta da mesma forma que se encontravam agora, então tal façanha teria que partir da morena.

-Esse silêncio todo se trata da garota? – perguntou Regina em um tom que demonstrava certa malícia.

A sobrancelha direita da loira ergueu-se aos poucos, como se o silêncio de segundos antes fosse algo que lhe agradasse mais do que perguntas e Elsa tinha a ciência de que mais cedo ou mais tarde elas iriam acabar surgindo.

-Não sei do que está falando. – rebateu a motorista após alguns segundos de reflexão.

-A humana com quem vem tendo contato. – rebateu a prefeita sem rodeios, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios vermelhos ao notar a loira visivelmente incomodada. – já faz algum tempo que não se veem, estou certa?!

-Não, minha rainha, não ando pensando naquela fedelha. – respondeu a mulher de olhos azuis com um leve tom de ironia ao lembrar-se da conversa que tiveram mais cedo. – Qual o motivo do suposto interesse?

-Pelos meus cálculos vocês se conhecem há alguns anos. – comentou Regina satisfeita com a abertura dada pela outra. – quantas vezes ela já desfrutou do seu sangue?

Sabia que seria apenas perda de tempo negar o obvio para a morena, ambas sabiam muito bem dos benefícios do sangue em humanos a que eram concedidos tais privilégios, o retardo evidente da idade era um deles, entretanto assim como os seus benefícios os pactos de sangue também possuíam o seu preço e ele não costumava ser barato.

-Ela teve a sua segunda dose quando nos encontramos pela última vez. – disse Elsa já sabendo os caminhos que aquela conversa poderia ter. – sei o que está pensando Regina e a resposta é não.

A morena levantou uma das sobrancelhas e suspirou descansando suas mãos sobre os joelhos, por todos os anos que vivera nunca havia encontrado uma vampira tão relutante e cabeça dura quanto Elsa.

-Sabe que após a terceira dose não terá mais volta. – informou mesmo sabendo que seria algo irrelevante, a loira sabia das regras tão bem quanto ela. – você sabe que existem apenas duas opções, transformar a garota ou tê-la ao seu lado como um zumbi sem qualquer vontade para sempre. – Elsa tinha o olhar fixo na estrada, não queria pensar naquele assunto. – como a rainha sabe que tem a minha permissão para a progênie.

A loira retornou com um aceno negativo, resolveria suas pendencias com Anna assim que achasse necessário.

-Parece que o passeio pela floresta teve bons frutos. – comentou a mais velha levando os dedos delicados até a nuca da motorista, onde jaziam visíveis marcas de unhas. – agora entendo o porquê da demora. – concluiu com uma risadinha que Elsa considerou desnecessária. – só um aviso... Os efeitos do sangue se tornaram mais latentes até que ela dê o próximo gole, sua pequena não vai gostar nada dessas marcas.

Elsa trincou os dentes já pronta para dar uma resposta a sua rainha, porém quando os olhos azuis se voltaram para o banco do passageiro Regina tinha a mão sobre o peito e a feição convertida em dor. Elsa parou o carro bruscamente fazendo o mesmo derrapar na pista chamou pela morena segurando firme em seu rosto, mas ela não lhe dava qualquer sinal de melhora, seu peito arfava rapidamente e a outra mão rasgava a lateral do banco com as unhas.

-Regina, olhe para mim... – ordenou a loira ainda segurando o seu rosto. – você precisa resistir.

-Emma... – conseguiu pronunciar mesmo que entre dentes. – ela está sentindo uma dor muito forte, não consigo controlar... Ligue a droga do carro e vá o mais rápido que conseguir.

xXxX

Quando o enterro do padre terminou, todos os que estavam presentes retornaram aos seus respectivos lares, as únicas que ainda se encontravam no local era Anna e Emma, a Irmã Madalene ainda tentou convencer a pequena a entrar e descansar um pouco, mas a loirinha recusou-se. A ruiva estava mais afastada, encostada no tronco de uma árvore, mas os olhos azuis se mantinham alertas na pequena, achou melhor dar um pouco de privacidade a mais nova naquele momento tão delicado. Emma estava sentada em meio a grama e a terra ao lado da lápide do padre, encontrava-se estática, não falava com ninguém, não comeu e não bebeu nada durante aquele período tempestuoso, apenas as lágrimas quentes corriam pelo rosto angelical.

Anna havia desistido de telefonar para Elsa, quando a garota parou de lutar em seus braços a ruiva tentou incansavelmente contatar a mais velha, porém sem sucesso. –Estava quase se deixando levar por seus pensamentos quando um carro de lixo estacionou próximo a ela, a ruiva levou a mão devagar até o cós da calça onde escondia a sua pistola quando seu coração acalmou-se por completo; enfim Deus havia atendido as suas preces, sua preocupação deu lugar a um sorriso iluminado, pouco se importou se estava com raiva da loira há algumas horas atrás, seus braços rodearam o pescoço da mais alta e seu rosto repousou de forma reconfortante em seu peito.

-Eu não consegui, desculpe. – dizia baixinho enquanto seu rosto ainda repousava sobre o peito da mais velha. – Ela ficou transtornada...

A garota iria desatar a falar como era de costume, mas notou que algo estava diferente, Elsa não era muito de retribuir as suas demonstrações espontâneas de afeto, contudo ela parecia verdadeiramente incomodada com o ato.

-Desculpe interromper o momento, mas eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo com a Emma.

Anna soltou-se da loira e voltou seus olhos para a figura que se aproximava, a ruiva perguntou-se se era possível aquela mulher ser real; tinha uma aura imponente, porte superior e algo naqueles olhos castanhos lhe fazia desviar os seus, como se a presença da mesma fosse quase esmagadora não tinha dúvidas de quem era aquela mulher.

-Rainha... – sussurrou a mais nova com surpresa estampada nos olhos azuis.

A mulher correspondeu com um sorriso contido e um leve aceno esperou educadamente a jovem se recompor para poder retomar o assunto do seu interesse.

-É um prazer conhece-la. – de fato a garota a sua frente era encantadora, agora Regina conseguia compreender o porque da loira não ter tomado a decisão mais sensata. – Elsa me falou muito sobre você.

Regina adorava provoca e gostava de ceder a este seu lado, Elsa rolou os olhos como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para Anna lhe interrogar pelo resto do mês e a ruiva lançou um olhar de descrença, como se aquilo estivesse completamente fora de cogitação, porém os assuntos a serem tratados eram outros e Regina agradeceu de forma silenciosa a garota por ter deixado o seu estado de torpor.

-O padre Theodor faleceu hoje. – comentou Anna de forma dispersa, não conseguia se perdoar por ter falhado com as duas mulheres. – ele era a pessoa mais próxima de uma figura paterna na vida de Emma.

A morena meneou levemente com a cabeça, agora conseguia entender porque Emma estava sofrendo tanto, seus olhos acompanharam a direção que os de Anna tomaram, pela primeira vez eles focaram a garotinha loira que estava ajoelhada sobre a terra fofa, mordeu o canto do lábio sentindo uma pontada ao ser tomada por suas memórias, a pequena tocou o peito quase que no mesmo instante... Se ela fosse humana já estaria tomada pelo pranto. Elsa fez menção de se aproximar, mas a rainha apenas fez um movimento singelo com a mão direita, estava tudo bem, Regina fez o seu trajeto a passos lentos, algo dentro dela se intensificava de forma incomum, mesmo tentando se conter ao máximo. Sem assustar a criança a poderosa mulher ajoelhou-se de forma humilde ao seu lado.

-Você precisa deixa-lo partir. – disse após alguns segundos, a menor não havia repelido a sua presença. – se continuar a prendê-lo nesse mundo sua alma não conseguirá encontrar paz.

Emma levantou o rosto gradativamente, não achava que mais alguém era capaz de ver o seu amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado com um sorriso convidativo. Os olhos verdes analisaram milimetricamente a figura aristocrata a sua frente, parando especialmente nos olhos... Castanhos intensos e estranhamente familiares.

Regina foi arrebatada pelos seus sentimentos e a confusão que eram os da garota, porém era algo que sequer se assemelhava a algo ruim e doloroso. Emma olhou para o homem e o mesmo havia confirmado as palavras da morena, não lhe restava mais tempo naquele mundo.

-Eu vou ficar bem. – disse a garotinha com convicção apesar de triste.

-Agora sei que ela estará em boas mãos. – disse o homem olhando para Regina com cumplicidade, mesmo que nunca tivessem se visto alguma vez na vida.

A morena retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso antes que o mesmo deixasse finalmente sua alma partir. Emma parecia perdida demais, era demasiada jovem para entender o que estava se passando com ela, Regina tocou-lhe o rosto fazendo a garota lhe olhar novamente, ambas sentiram aquele tremor... Aquela antiga ligação que passava as barreiras físicas. A rainha uniu sua testa a da menor, sem deixar de lhe acariciar o rosto com o polegar.

-Lembre-se Emma, aqueles que amamos nunca partiram completamente. – disse a mulher quase que como um sussurro. – no momento certo eles sempre retornam.

A garota rompeu o espaço que ainda existia entra as duas e abraçou a desconhecida com força, algo preencheu sua alma naquele momento... Após tortuosos séculos Regina conseguia finalmente sentir-se em paz.


End file.
